channeltstfandomcom-20200214-history
Are You Sitting Comfortably?
Are You Sitting Comfortably ''is a TAC (The Awesome Chronicles) series in which members of TAC read out stories with an entertaining spin. The Jonateer of Channel TST, starting out in TAC as a voice actor in ''Death Note Abridged, joined the AYSC ''readers several months after initially turning the offer down. While the ''Fifty Shades ''readthroughs were part of the ''Are You Sitting Comfortably ''series, the thumbnails followed the style of the other ''AYSC ''videos with the silhouetted man in the background, and the first two chapters featured themed images - first of a grey tie, and then of a grey paint chart. When the series moved across to TST for the next three chapters, the thumbnails used a stylised graphic of Jon - based on the cover to the album ''Reality - with the WIIB head and Fifty Shades tie. All that changed for each part was the number. The Jonateer Episodes of Are You Sitting Comfortably On Channel TST After the upload of Fifty Shades of Grey - Chapter 3, which originally had - like Chapter 2 - been brought forward (Chapter 3 was originally scheduled to be the tenth episode), Jon decided that the series should move to Channel TST, while any one-off readthroughs would remain on TAC. As such, Chapter 3 was the last chapter of Fifty Shades of Grey ''to be uploaded to TAC. Chapter 4, the first chapter to be hosted on Channel TST, was uploaded two days later on 9th October 2013 to make for an easier transition. With the chapter 4 relaunch, the series was intended to be weekly, and nearly kept to this schedule; from chapter 7 onwards there has been no clear schedule, but it seems that from chapter 9 onwards the series will be monthly. Chapter 11 showed the start of a decline for the series in terms of the quality of writing, and little could be used of entertainment value, so the chapter was summarised and released with chapter 12. However, following chapter 13, there were unsuccessful attempts to read the next three chapters, and it was decided to end the series prematurely in a review format. Plans were made towards the end of 2013 to bring back the ''Fifty Shades of Grey ''readthrough. Jon started recording Chapter 7 in late February 2014 but aborted the relaunch only three pages into the chapter, complaining that it was of little to no entertainment value for either him or the audience. The following month, the relaunch was reconsidered and started again, but it would be three months before the chapter was recorded again and finally in full. Around the time of the brief cancellation of the ''Fifty Shades ''readthrough Jon intended on starting a new series with a new book which would allow for more criticism, just as Chapter 1 of ''Fifty Shades ''had. The first book to be suggested was the first book in the ''Twilight ''saga. Associated Videos In December 2013, the video ''Human Desire to Not be Human ''was released, with Jon talking about a common trait among humans to create the illusion that they are deviations from the human template, using himself and online character Seej 500 as examples. The video thumbnail was similar to the Fifty Shades thumbnails, but the Jon graphic wore a black hood instead of a flat cap, referencing the image Seej 500 uses. Despite being the last TST video of 2013, within the first two days of being public, the video became the most viewed 2013 video on TST. The popularity of ''Human Desire to Not be Human ''prompted subsequent videos of a similar nature, albeit without a schedule. Profane Linguistics (The F#%!ing Jonateer Explains Swearing) and What Is Love (The Internet Explains Love To The Jonateer) were two videos planned in this category but were abandoned before recording as similar videos had been done many times before. However, a video along a similar vein to ''Human Desire to Not be Human, albeit more personal, was planned with the title I Forgot About Life (The Jonateer Explains His 2012 to the Internet). The video was recorded but ultimately unreleased as, in an attempt to keep certain details private, much of the context was lost. For similar reasons, the video Why I Am Becoming Religious was also cancelled, and a recording in which Jon went into more detail about the thirty facts he had shared on Facebook was ultimately unreleased. Trivia and Interesting Stuff *Jon was the first host to return to Are You Sitting Comfortably, only two episodes after his first appearance. *Reading Fifty Shades of Grey ''was the third suggestion given to Jon that was taken aboard for a YouTube series or video, the first two being ''Bloo Planit Virus ''and ''How to Be a Fish. *During the recording (and editing) for Fifty Shades of Grey - Chapter 3, Jon was very ill. The vomiting at the end of the episode, however, was fake. Category:The Awesome Chronicles Category:Explicit Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015